ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaak Salvaje
Isaak Salvaje is the adoptive and oldest brother of Sprucia and Gilli Salvaje, he is the adoptive son of Harold and Lydia Salvaje. In the series, he makes an appearance in Season 2 and the tritagonist of the Three Lionhearted Kats. Story Isaak appeared in season 2 of the series and watched over Sprucia and Gilli going on adventures, he wears a cloak to hide his identity as a Katroid to avoid to be revealed from other people—regardless of other species such as Katroids. He tragically suffered a traumatized childhood when his abusive father killed his mother that he loved. So he decided to run away from home, luckily he was picked up by an army of knights and was taken to Kindred Miracles Orphanage where he was raised. Despite of his abusive father, he was bullied by the orphaned kids because of his looks of not being human and was called "weird" or "stupid" (Isaak immensely dislikes hatred in others and was empty inside instead of having happiness in his heart). It is revealed that Isaak has Autism, as an example that he doesn't like loud noises. Appearance and Personality Isaak is a tall and slender young man in his beginning-twenties, he often speaks with a Spanish accent. He is a Katroid with tannish-gray fur with black dots, two whisker markings on his cheeks like the color of his fur, and a short goatee, and white skin resembling a snow lynx. He has long sky blue hair stopping at the end to his waist with a white streak in the front and the bang covering his left eye. His eyes are azure blue with pale green sclerae and thin oblong pupils, Isaak has white fangs and sharp nails and toenails, he walks around barefoot. He is shirtless, but wears a brown short vest, brown shorts, and a blue choker with a silver cat bell. Most of the times (on adventures), he carries his spear on his back and uses an olive rope surrounding his torso diagonally. Isaak is shown to be feral, mature, sensitive, cautious, and ravenous like his sisters. He has a lack of social skills and tends to avoid social interactions with other people, except his "adopted" family and the Lexingtons, his hatred to loud noises makes him easily temperamental. Previously in season 2, he was self-respect, brooding, snobbish, and very serious wanting to do things by himself and considers to be independent all the time. Isaak is also a virtuoso playing his vihuela and sings, regaining and having happiness from emptiness even making intimacy of others (even attracting women of his looks with a gallant attitude). Trivia * Despite the fact that Isaak is autistic, he has shown signs of PTSD and depression. * He started to speak since age 5. * He is considered an orphan by running away from his father, and raised in an orphanage. * Since Isaak is autistic and lacks communication (or the fact being bullied at the orphanage), he is the quiet Katroid of the Kats. * Isaak is the oldest and only male Katroid of the Three Lionhearted Kats. * Isaak is very entomophobic (scared of insects) and a claustrophobic (by too much people). * His favorite trademark fish is salmon. * Isaak's singing voice actor is a musician and a singer, playing the slightly and exact same instrument like him. Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Young Adults Category:Characters with Inspiration Category:Cats Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Orphans Category:Characters by Voice Actors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with Autism Category:Autistic